zeronotsukaimafandomcom-20200222-history
2.9-The Atonement of Flames
"The Atonement of Flames" is the ninth episode of the second season of The Familiar of Zero. '9.1 THE DESTRUCTION OF D’ANGLETERRE' D’Angleterre in flames. Camera pans and comes to a group of soldiers watching the town burn. Ariès on the floor looking up at Menvil. Menvil “I was only a Vice-Captain at the time. The true captain was the Snake of Flame, a guy known for his blazing fire snake!” Ariès “What did you say?” Menvil “I also have been looking for that guy!” Ariès has a surprise look on her face. Menvil “The one that caused this injury…” Camera zooms in to his face with half of it covered with a mask and the other eye is white with no color to it. “The Snake of Flame!” Ariès stands up on one knee staring at Menvil. As Menvil talks about Snake of Flame, the white eye glows with a red color. “I want to burn that guy!” Grand de os gesture waving his hand in the air “That’s the only wish I have!” Ariès looks a little scared at his zealous in killing Snake of Flame. '9.2 OUTSIDE THE WALL WITH THE HOLES BLOWN IN IT.' Night time outside the building with the holes on the side. Kirche “Those guys don’t know of our existence here. We have the advantage!” Colbert “They’re all pros! They aren’t opponents who you can deal with using just a little wand!” Kirche “Teacher, you should be optimistic!”Colbert “But…” Kirche “Alright, we’ll come up with a plan to attack. Firstly, we’ll have someone to act as our decoy and barge in.” Tabitha “Just barging in won’t be good enough.” Louise “They must be able to fully attract the enemy’s attention!” Colbert “Wait.” They all look at him. Kirche “What now!” Colbert “I have a way to deal with the current situation. So… Leave this to me!” He turns and walks away. “Saito, I need your help.” Saito watches him. '9.3 IN THE DINING HALL.' Menvil “It sends chills down my spine now that I remember it.” Camera pans the hostages. “The captain who burned down D’Angleterre was simply too amazing! In a blink of an eye and the whole village was in flames! It was too beautiful!” He has a big smile on his face. “I was so mesmerized by how superior the captain was, that I launched an attack on him behind his back!” Ariès sit up a little she listens what was he is telling her of what he did. “That’s what they call being young and impetuous right? How superior is the captain? How genuine is that superiority of his? I was dying to know!” Flashing back to him standing behind Snake of Flames. He swings his club and yellow flames come shooting out the end towards Snake of Flames. Just then Snake of Flame easily turns to counters with his wand. Menvil flame just bounces to the side and the Snake of Flame blast Menvil with blue flames. He is engulfing in blue flames. Back to now. “That fellow is the real thing! He dealt with me without breaking any sweat!” '9.4 COLBERT LAB.' Colbert is gluing some strips of paper together. There is a whole box of these paper glued things. Saito “What are these for?” Colbert is a little short with Saito. “Don’t ask. Just do as you’re told.” Still putting the paper thing together. “You’ve said before, in your world, technology is equally shared among everyone right?” Saito “Well, before that you’ll have to undergo proper learning and training first, regardless of who you are.” Colbert “Is that so? That’s so wonderful.” He looks up at Saito. “I hope that one day, I’ll be able to go to your world and have a look.” '9.5 OUTSIDE THE WALL WITH THE HOLES BLOWN IN IT.' You hear an angry Kirche with Tabitha and Louise on either side of her. “How long are they going to keep us waiting?! Geez!” Louise “If they don’t hurry up, everyone will…” Kirche “Since that’s the case then we’ll just do it ourselves…” Tabitha put her hand on Kirche shoulder. Kirche looks to see Tabitha shake her head no. Tabitha “Let’s wait a while longer.” Kirche is mad. “Understood.” '9.6 COLBERT LAB.' Saito is pouring some powder into a little hole in the top of the paper container. “Teacher, I’m done!” Colbert “Alright! Lets’s go!” He pickup the box filled with the little paper flattens containers. They run down one of the hallway towards the main building to where Kirche, Tabitha, and Louise are hiding. '9.7 IN THE DINING HALL.' Ariès looking up at Menvil “You bastard! You’re crazy!” Menvil “Maybe. Discussions about the past will end here. Time to make a deal.” He walks over to Old Osmond. “Principal, send my words to Henrietta. Ask her to sign the treaty to disperse her Army in Albion!” Old Osmond “What?” Menvil “A treaty to disperse the Army without any condition.” Old Osmond “I-Impossible! I don’t have the right to ask Her Majesty to do something like that!” Menvil “Don’t you care that your precious students will be reduced to ashes?” Old Osmond looks up in surprise. Camera pulls back and everybody is looking at Menvil. '9.8 HALLWAY.' Colbert and Saito get to end of the hallway and look around the corner to where the holes in the main building are. Colbert “Saito, you’ll…” Saito “Eh?” Colbert “When you go East… When you plan to return to your world…” Saito “Yes.” Colbert “Bring me along too.” They run in closer to the main building. You see Kirche is really, really mad. Louise turns around when she hears a little noise. “Saito!” You see Saito and Colbert running up to them both carrying boxes. Colbert “Sorry to keep you waiting. Kirche “Your late! What are those?” Colbert “I need all the strength of every single one of you.” '9.9 IN THE DINING HALL.' Camera pans the hostages. There Menvil walking along side the hostages. From the side Julio “What a foolish way of doing things.” Old Osmond “Julio, stop it!” Julio “If this matter is made known at the battle front, they will surely launch an attack, right? You guys are really forcing yourselves into a dead end. Albion’s thinking is too shallow.” Menvil moves in closer to Julio. Menvil with a smile on his face. “Do you really wish to die so badly?!” Menvil raises his club to hit Julio when the room is filled with floating paper balls over everybody heads. Everybody looks up as to what is happening. One of the goons. “What are those? How did those things get here?” From lower hole in the wall Kirche with her wand is inflating the little paper things Saito and Colbert were making. The one on top inflate and float up into the room and start to fill the room. Saito, Louise, and Colbert are hiding under the stair at that end of the building. Colbert “Listen, Our aim is to get everyone out of here. Don’t engage in the enemy.” Saito “Understood.” '9.10 ATTACK.' Colbert Yells. “Alright! Now!” Kirche Swings her wand in front of her and all of the paper balls blowup like flash bulbs lighting up the room with a very bright blinding light. Everybody is blinded by the bright light. Kirche “Now!” Colbert “Untie them!” Kirche is putting up a flame and Tabitha is fanning it into a barrier to keep the goons at bay. Kirche “Tabitha, let’s go!” Colbert “No! Don’t engage the enemy!” Kirche and Tabitha fire off a flame and wind spell at some goons. One of the goons tries to hit Louise, but he misses. Saito come up from behind and knock him out. Second one. “You bastard!” Saito charges and take him out. Ariès behind him stands up. “Saito!” Saito “Ariès!” Saito grabs a sword on the floor and throws it to Ariès. Ariès catch it. Camera on Saito and shift over to see Louise. “The plan is working.” Saito “Alright! Let’s bring everyone…” Suddenly there is a big flame blast and Kirche and Tabitha come flying backward. Louise “Kirche! Tabitha!” From the white smoke there is a shadow walking toward them. It’s Menvil with a smile on his face that doesn’t seem to be affected by the flash or smoke. Kirche is on the floor by Menvil. She is trying to reach for her wand when Menvil step on it. She is looking up at Menvil. Menvil “That’s too bad.” Menvil is looking down at all of them. Kirche “Don’t tell me your eye…” Camera from behind, he reaches up to his face. You see his hand with fake eye in his hand. “Ever since I was immolated, I lost my sight!” Kirche “H-How are you able to see us?” Menvil puts the fake eye back in his head and it kind of float around looking around. “A snake senses its prey by the heat the prey emits.” Kirche is looking up in amazement. “I’ve been controlling flames for so long and have already become sensitive to temperature difference.” He bends down and put his hand on top of her head and looks her in the eye. “There’s an ideal temperature to separate a human head.” She is looking very scared. “I want to smell… I want to know how you smell like when you’re charred!” He pick her up by the top of her head and thrown her to the floor. '9.11 THE BATTLE.' Kirche looks up at Menvil “No!” He has a really big smile. He rises his club up behind him and swings in front of him down at Kirche. A ball of flame comes out of the tip of the club and fly towards Kirche. She ducks down. Just then there is a large blue flame flashes across the room. It clashes with Menvil flame and knocks it to one side. Saito “Teacher!” Kirche looks up. “Colbert!” Colbert walks up towards Kirche. Kirche, Saito, and Louise watch Colbert walk toward Menvil with what looks like a wooden staff with a club end with two sets of bands around club part. He stops in front of Kirche. “Let my students go!” Menvil looks like he just being pulled through a knot hole. He looks up. He mad, but then he recognizes something. “Oh!!! You’re…! You’re… You’re… You’re…! The temperature which I’ve been searching for!” He is laughing. “I’ve been looking for you! How nostalgic! Captain!” Ariès has a surprise look. '9.12 SNAKE OF FLAME.' Colbert “You’ve lost your sight right?” Menvil “Yes, thanks to the injury inflicted by Captain!” Louise “Colbert is…. Captain?” Saito “Teacher…” Menvil “Teacher?” He starts to laugh. “You’ve become a teacher?! No wonder I haven’t been able to meet you on the battlefield! I didn’t think that you would have become a teacher!” Camera from behind Menvil panning up to see Kirche on the floor in front of Colbert with Saito and Louise behind Colbert. “The one known as Snake of Flame!” Kirche lookup. “Snake of Flame?” Menvil “Right, this is the guy! In the past, known as the Snake of Flame, the mage who controls the fire snake! Be it women or kids, the guy who burnt all of them to ashes!” Ariès looks from Menvil to Colbert astonishment. Anger is welling up as she flashes back to the burning village. Menvil remembers. “And also the guy who stole my eyesight!” Menvil and Colbert stand face to face. One of the goons comes running up from behind Colbert to use his club wand on him. He senses him coming in from behind. He easily turns and fire and knocks back. Menvil “As expected of Captain. It seems like your skills haven’t rusted one bit. Right! That’s the way it should be!” '9.13 GET OUT.' Colbert “Miss Zerbst, help Miss Tabitha up and get out of here!” Kirche “Y-Yes!” Colbert “Saito, Miss Vallière! Get everyone out of here!” Louise and Saito “Yes!” You see Saito cutting ropes with his sword. Louise standing behind her sisters. Eléonore “Louise, Hurry up!” Louise “Erm… The magic to untie rope is…” She waves her wand and ropes pops off her sisters. Eléonore “That was just luck.” Louise is mad and swings her wand and all the ropes pop off. Cattleya stands up. “Good job, Louise.” Saito “This way!” He points to the exit. The hostages run out, but Ariès is standing there with hate in her eyes. '9.14 FLAMES'. Colbert fires his blue flame at Menvil. Menvil seem to block it. Ariès is still standing there. Menvil fires and Colbert steps to the side. Ariès “Colbert is my enemy… My Father… My Mother… The guy who stole everything from me!” Colbert and Menvil are trading flames back a forth. Ariès snaps. She charges Colbert with her sword with a over head swing. “Die!!!” Colbert detects her charge and steps back. “Ariès! Don’t get near me!” Colbert setup to block another flame shot. Ariès “Don’t screw around with me! I’m going to kill you!” Colbert can see she is very mad. Camera is over head looking down. Colbert has to deal with two threats. Menvil seeing an opening and interference from an outsider. Menvil “Get lost, commoner! You’ve no business with us!” He fires a flame at Ariès. Colbert fires at the same time to block it. Ariès is standing to one side but near the middle. She looking from side to side as the flames flashing in front of her and the air around her is pushing her cape around. Colbert “It’s dangerous! Hurry up get away from here!” Ariès turn to see Colbert through the blue flame. Ariès “Like hell I’d do that!” Menvil see Ariès has taken the bait and smiles. Ariès jumps towards Colbert and Menvil jumps up and fire a flame at Ariès. Colbert sees this. Ariès sees the flame from the corner of her eye and stop seeing the ball of flame coming at her. Colbert has jumped in front of her and takes the hit. Ariès is surprise as she sees Colbert engulf in the flame. Colbert falls to the floor. '9.15 MAN DOWN.' Colbert is lying on the floor with part of his robe burnt and Menvil starts to laugh. “Captain! How does it feel to be burnt to death?” Colbert is not dead. He lifts himself up a little from the floor. Ariès see the back of his neck. There is the scar on the back of his neck she remembers from the person that saves her from the village fire. She flashes back to the time she was being carried out of the fire and it is the same mark. Menvil “I’ve been looking forward to this moment!” Colbert picks up his staff and Menvil is standing in front Colbert with a large smile. “The moment I burn you to death! I need to thank you, Captain.” Colbert is doing a spell, but Menvil doesn’t notice. “Kaun, Jera...” Menvil “Taking revenge on you, allowing me to reach the level of skill that I have now!” Colbert “Ter Geofu…” Menvil is laughing some more. Colbert swing his staff and powerful flame shoot out engulfing Menvil. Menvil is in pain as the flame wraps around him. But Menvil “As I expected from the Snake of Flame.” Shakes it off. Colbert fires again. Menvil “I’m not as weak as I used to be! My level of flame has surpassed that of my captain!” He shakes it off again. Colbert “You’re the same as you were then…” Menvil “What?” Colbert stands up. “You’re as cocky as you were then!” He fires again and it seems to be bigger. It’s stay around Menvil and goes down to the floor. Ariès is watching all this. Menvil gets up with the blue flame around him. “Damn you!” Menvil put his club straight up and it seems to suck in the blue flame into his club and is making his yellow flame bigger. Colbert collapses to the floor. Menvil spell. “Kaun Hagallu Lis Windy!” “Take this.” Colbert looks up. Just then Menvil detects something from behind. It was Ariès coming in with her sword. “For the revenge for my hometown!” Menvil has no time. Ariès pushes the sword into his heart. The large yellow flame collapses into his club. He has a surprise look and then blank and falls to the floor. Note: This where it is difference from the novel. Note: This show down is different in the novel. '9.16 CONFRONT COLBERT.' Ariès turns from Menvil and walks to Colbert on the floor. Colbert has been trash very badly with his head down. Colbert looks up. “Are you alright?” Ariès just stands there with anger staring down at Colbert. Colbert “Thank goodness…” He collapses to the floor in front of Ariès. Ariès “Why did you save me? On the day when you burnt down D’Angleterre.” Colbert “Because I realized I had made a mistake…” Ariès is shocked. Saito “Colbert-sensei.” Louise “Teacher!” Ariès “Get lost!” Kirche “What are your intentions?” Ariès with anger on her face she pulls the sword up for a straight down stab. “Don’t obstruct me!” Louise “Stop it! Ariès!” Kirche “Please! Stop it!” With sword over her head and point down, Ariès is ready to stab Colbert on the floor. “Get lost! This is for all of the days I have endured! Twenty years! A whole twenty years!” Kirche stairing up at Ariès “Ariès stop it! Stop! I beg you!” Ariès is staring down at Kirche. “Miss Zerbst… Please move away.” Kirche move a little to the side to look down at Colbert and you see Colbert with one eye is close and the other barely open. “Ariès… Has the right… To kill me.” Louise “Teacher…” Colbert is remembering marching to the town. Menvil is behind him with others. They stop in front of the town. He pulls out his wand and waves it in front of him. “Tie Geofu…” Blue flame magic flies and the whole town is in flames. One of his men steps up to him. “This is strange, Captain. There isn’t any trace of any plague in the village.” Colbert is surprised. “What?” He runs into the town and looks around. He sees a little girl on the ground in the flames of building around her. He runs in and grabs her. As he is carrying her out in front of him a flaming beam falls over and hits him in the back. He gets up and starts walking out of the flames with her on his back. She opens her eyes and looks around and then she sees the burn scar on the back of the neck from the beam of the person carrying her. Back to now. Colbert “That was the first time I realized that I’d made a grave mistake. I had always thought that… Following orders is… The right thing to do.” “But… It’s not! Killing people is a sin… even in a war.” Everybody is looking at Colbert was sad eyes. Colbert “Ariès… Kill me! But… Make this the last time… And stop killing people.” Colbert closes his eyes and bows his head. Ariès “You! How dare you lecture me on this!” She raises her sword with anger and gritting her teeth to strike. Louise “Ariès!” Kirche “Stop it!” Ariès Don’t obstructs me!” She grips harder on to the sword. Louise looks over to Colbert. “Ariès, lower your sword.” Ariès “Don’t joke around with me!” A tear drops from Louise eye onto Louise hand holding Colbert hand. Ariès sees this and is taken aback. Louise “He has passed on…” Ariès “What did you say?” Ariès daze look. She slams down with the sword. Kirche looks up in surprise and Louise closes her eyes and look down. Ariès sticks the sword in the floor in front of Colbert breaking the tile. Ariès is shaking and fall on to her knees in front of her sword. '9.17 OUTSIDE THE MAIN BUILDING.' The camera pan down the Magic Academy main tower. Saito is polishing the plane. Louise is sitting to one side. Ariès walks into scene. Louise “Ariès…” Ariès “So you are here. Here it is. A letter. I found this while packing up Colbert’s room.” Saito “I can’t read a word.” Louise gets up and moves over to Ariès holding the letter. Louise takes the letter and opens it up. She starts to read. “Saito… I had intended to give this letter to you when you really had to go to the battlefield.” Saito and Ariès is listening as Louise is reading. Scene switches to Colbert sitting at his desk writing the letter. “Be frank with you, in the past, I had committed a mortal sin.” Scene switches to the burning of D’Angleterre and he is running into the flames. “In order to make up for that sin I had committed, I devoted myself to research.” He is looking around the burning building. It switchs back to his lab. “Recently, I’ve began to think about one matter. And I realized that no matter what I do, I can never make up for the sin I had committed.” Scene flashes to Ariès attacking in the dining hall. Back to the lab. “Saito, I hope you can promise me, don’t make people’s death a habit,” Scene back to where plane is being stored and they are reading the letter. “Don’t make fighting a habit, don’t make killing a habit. Saito, you’ve told me a lot of things,” Scene flashes back when they found the plane with Saito, Louise, Colbert, Kirche, and Siesta looking over the plane. “About the world you lived in.” Colbert looking closer at the plane, then in his lab when is explaining the dragon blood that was gasoline for the plane. Colbert making notes about the plane in the storage area. “I wish to see that world.” Back to Saito looking down. “I hope that one day, you can bring me there.” Louise “That’s the end of it.” She hand the letter to Saito. Saito “Thank you.” Ariès turn around and starts to walk away and stops. “A bunch of selfish words.” Louise “Will you ever forgive Teacher?” Ariès looks back at them. “How would I know?” She walks out of the building. Louise “Ariès…” But Ariès keeps on walking. Louise looks down at the letter Saito is holding in his hand. “Colbert… What to go to the world that Saito lived in right? A strange man he is…” She looks up at Saito and moves over to Saito. “Don’t cry.” Saito “I’m… Not crying.” He kind of turns away a little. “You don’t have to hide it.” She moves over to Saito and hugs him. A camera close side shot you sees he has a tear in his eye. Shot moves to Louise to see tears in her eyes and running down her face. Saito face against her face and his tears are running down her face. Camera from behind moves up and backwards of them hugging with the plane in the background. Zero No Tsukaima Season 2 <> Top Of Page [[2.8-The Magic Institute's Crisis|'<< Full 2.8 The Magic Institute's Crisis ']] - [[2.10-The Enemy on Snowy Alps|'Full 2.10 The Enemy on Snowy Alps >>']] Atonement of Flames, The Atonement of Flames, The Category:Anime